Companies that provide products or services to a specific customer location can have field workers that travel to the customer location to install equipment, provide repairs, or otherwise maintain the products provided to the customer. The field workers may also need to provide identification that they are authorized to work at the customer location or the like.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.